Broken Pieces Always Start at the Heart
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: After Cammie caught Zach cheating on her, what will he do to win back her heart? One shot song-fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Blackthorne Boys, Ally Carter does. I also do not own the song 'Baby', Justin Bieber does and all credit is to him for that song at least.**

**This is a one chapter story, don't know correct terms but enjoy it, I feel like writing a couple of these to get my thoughts out of Cameron and Zachary.**

"How could you?" Cammie yelled from across the parking lot.

Zach immediately broke off from kissing Bex.

"Cammie, it's not what it looks like." Zach said looking at Cammie.

Cammie's heart was for sure broken and it all was Zach being stupid.

"Oh, so what does it look like?" Cammie said, turning around, running away through the rain.

All that was on Zach's mind was I screwed up. He pushed Bex away and ran after Cammie.

Cammie ran to her dorm at Gallagher, and slammed the door closed. She did not want to talk to anyone and most of all she didn't want to hear, see, or talk to Zachary Goode for the rest of her life.

Zach walked up to Cammie's door and opened it.

Cammie picked up one of Macey's dress pins aiming for Zach's head. He ducked just in time to not be hit by that dangerous yet fashionable little weapon pin.

"Cammie" Zach said sighing.

"What the heck do you want Goode?" she said with a very angry tone.

"I want to know that we are okay, that we are more than friends, that you still love me."

"Too late!" she yelled. "You should of thought of that before you made out with my ex best friend!"

"But-"Zach said before being cut off.

"Did you know that I can strangle someone using my bare hands?" Cammie informed him.

"Okay, Gallagher Girl, I guess I should leave you then." Zach said looking down at his shoes.

"Bye Zachary and don't forget that I was the best thing that has ever happened to you and you'll never get it back!"

"Bye" he replied walking off.

"You know Cam that was kind of harsh." Macey said coming out of the bathroom.

"How long have you been in there?" Cammie asked her.

"For a while, I heard that you and Zach were having a fight and I didn't want to lose an arm or leg." She replied.

Macey sat down on Cam's bed with her and comforted her.

"You'll be fine without Zach, Cam, I never liked Zach at all, and he is such a player." Macey said.

"Did I tell you who the one that he was kissing was?" Cammie asked Macey.

"No, who?" she asked.

"Ms. Rebecca Dead Baxter."

"Ouch, I'm sorry Cammie, but we should contact Grant and tell him too." Macey planned.

"Why does he have to go through I am going through?" Cammie asked.

"So he doesn't go out with Bex while she is cheating on him with your boyfriend." She answered.

"Ex-boyfriend." Cammie corrected.

"Right." Macey replied.

Cammie was heartbroken. Zach was trying to fix all of it, but he just couldn't, this time he went too far. Cammie knew that Zach was a player but not a cheater. She just couldn't believe that he cheated on her. And she thought that Zach loved her.

Zachary was torn. He knew that he shouldn't cheat, but he just couldn't resist. He knew that Cammie loved him. And he ruined all of it. And there wasn't a good chance of him getting it back. For once he was happy and now it was all gone.

Zach walked back to Gallagher and paced in the hallways, he wanted to talk to Cammie and tell her what he feels without her killing him…..

He finally got the courage to walk to her door, he checked through the hole in the door to see that she is bawling her eyes out on her bed.

So he decided to sing her a song.

"You know you love me, I know you care  
>Just shout whenever, and I'll be there<br>You are my love, you are my heart  
>And we will never, ever, ever be apart<p>

Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'  
>"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?<br>Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes  
>My first love broke my heart for the first time<p>

And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

For you, I would have done whatever  
>And I just can't believe we're here together<br>And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you  
>I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring<p>

And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
>And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream"<p>

Cammie opened the door to find Zach singing.  
>"I'm goin' down, down, down, down<br>And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

When I was 13, I had my first love  
>There was nobody that compared to my baby<br>And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
>She had me going crazy, oh I was star struck<br>She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks

She made my heart pound  
>I skip a beat when I see her in the street<br>And at school on the playground  
>But I really wanna see her on a weekend<br>She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin'  
>And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

Baby, baby, baby, oh  
>Like baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like baby, baby, baby, oh  
>I thought you'd always be mine, mine<p>

I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Now I'm all gone  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone<br>I'm gone"

"Zach, do you really feel this way?" Cammie asked.

"Of course I do baby." Zach replied.

Cammie ran over to Zach and hugged him.

"So how was your kiss with Bex?" Cammie asked.

"Not as goode as yours will ever be." Zach said.

"Oh Zach…"

**So how did you like my one shot song- fic?**

**Hope you enjoyed and I will come up with that new chapter of my other story soon, sorry it's been a while I had my big tests. And I passed all of them! A+, A, A, A+, and A-!**


End file.
